The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher with a liftable and lowerable front inclined transporting channel, as considered in a transporting direction, and a cutting table directly or indirectly mounted thereon.
Harvester threshers of the above mentioned general type are provided with wide and heavy cutting tables in order to obtain a maximum throughput. The problem with such large cutting tables is that, in the event of cutting height adjustment during use on the field, great masses must be lifted and lowered. This is performed in many cases by cylinder-and-piston units which lift or lower the inclined transporter and the cutting table connected therewith either manually or under the control of a soil feeler. High moments are generated in this case, so that the harvester thresher, particularly with an empty grain tank, starts to tilt about its front drive axle. In addition to the thus assumed inconvenient travelling condition for the driver, the material is loaded very strongly which leads to premature wear phenomena. These advantages take place particularly clearly in the foreground when between the inclined transporter of a harvester thresher and the cutting table an axial thresing and separating unit is provided, whereby the masses to be overcome are considerably increased.